


software instability

by joyfulsun



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Android!Minhyun, Lieutenant!Seongwu, M/M, Science Fiction, the investigation scenes arent too graphic but i wanted to be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulsun/pseuds/joyfulsun
Summary: Seongwu steps back to pull his gun out, pointing it directly between Minhyun’s eyes. “You sure you’re not going deviant too?”aka a detroit!au where minhyun is the android appointed as seongwu's partner.for sirius rises round three





	software instability

**Author's Note:**

> this story was based from the round three prompt (10): "minhyun is an android who is recruited by the police department to assist in investigations and accomplish every mission. seongwu is the detective who actually dislikes androids for some reason, later they get paired to solve some cases."
> 
> firstly, thank you to the mods who were patient and let me post this despite being really overdue (ily)
> 
> secondly, it was heavily based off the actual game (with just as much dialogue tbh) but you don't need to know it prior to reading so hopefully i was clear enough to explain the details in this au
> 
> and lastly, all mistakes are mine and if anything is unclear, pls let me know! 
> 
> enjoy!

“Hi, I’m Minhyun! I’m the new android model WN195 from YMC and I’ll be assisting the case today.” 

“Minhyun,” Seongwoo runs a hand through his hair for the nth time that day. It’s surprising he hasn’t lost it and pulled a trigger on the android (it's only been two hours since they met!). “You don’t need to keep introducing yourself. I’m sure the whole team knew you’d be helping us weeks before you arrived.”

“You didn’t know though?” Minhyun replies, genuinely confused. Seongwu ignores the comment and pushes Minhyun forward into the room of judging gazes, bowing simultaneously for suddenly interrupting the investigation scene. 

Just before Seongwu could reprimand Minhyun about making useless announcements, an airy laugh fills the room, the owner making himself recognisable as he removes a mouth mask from his face.

“No hyung, it’s okay. I haven’t met him personally yet.” 

The junior detective extends his hand to meet the androids in a firm handshake. “I’m Daniel, the detective in charge here, nice to meet you Minhyun!”

Minhyun offers a smile back, “Hello Daniel, may I look around the house?”

Daniel blinks at his straightforwardness, forgetting momentarily that it actually was an android behind the handsome face. “Of course, be my guest. I’ll just borrow Seongwu for a bit.”

 

The android spends no time leaving the duo, immediately directing his attention to the dead body in the other room. 

“Minhyun remember! You don’t talk, you don’t touch anything and just stay out of the way.” 

 

A _Yes lieutenant!_ is heard by the time the android reaches the corner of the room, continuing his long strides across the house. 

“Hyung don’t worry, he’s an android. He doesn’t even have fingerprints.”

 

To say he’s worried is an understatement. When an android of all things enters a bar looking for you, knowing almost all your legal information and low key threatens to drag you out of the bar for not complying to orders, Seongwu doesn’t believe he’s overreacting in the slightest. 

 

It reminds himself why he was drinking in the first place. “Well if you’re so knowledgeable, why don’t you just do me a favour and keep him? Never liked those pieces of shit.”

“Unfortunately I can’t even if I wanted to. He’s your android.” Daniel earns himself a slap on the arm. _Smartass. _“Anyway, I’m sure I’m doing you the favour. You haven’t had a proper case in months hyung, you’re lucky I suggested you to Jisung hyung otherwise you’d still be downing litres of cheap alcohol.”__

____

Seongwu rolls his eyes at the young detective. As teasing as Daniel looks, he knows his words are laced with concern. Though he appreciates the young man’s efforts, the idea of drowning in cheap beer and smoke seems much more appealing at this point than investigating a deviant home murder at the crack of dawn.

“You have blessed me with a plastic asshole that’s meant to help me with a case of rebellious plastic assholes.” 

Seongwu can tell Daniel will pull out some guilt trip story to make him feel bad, but he’s known him too long to fall for it again. Instead he takes the folder from Daniel’s hands, not bothering to wait for his brief. 

His eyes can barely keep themselves open, but his hands still tingle with anxiety. Seongwu’s gone to great efforts to avoid androids and Minhyun, new model or not, is no different. “Anyway, if you’re just here to get a thank you Daniel, you’re not going to get one. Not for this case at least.”

 

The detective sighs in defeat. “Fine, at least let me tell you about the case.” 

Daniel prompts him to follow him into the other room, handing him a face mask to help him deal with the terrible smell. The house itself was far worse than what it looked like from the outside. Other than a decomposing body in the lounge, the state of the rooms were terrible- broken furniture following from the kitchen, blood trails staining the carpet, empty alcohol bottles thrown carelessly across the tables and floor. You didn’t have to be a detective to tell the victim was in a bad place, mentally and physically, the red ice trails only confirming Seongwu’s suspicions.

“Victim's name was Lee Seongtan, 39, lived alone with his android to assist his alcohol and drug addiction. Landlord came over yesterday to question his overdue bills and that’s when he found the body. Victim still had a long way to go, and after hearing complaints from the neighbours, his aggressive nature didn’t seem to make the rehabilitation process any easier.”

Daniel pushed past the other team members to finally reveal this ‘Seongtan’ guy to the lieutenant. Seongwu’s unfortunately seen his fair share of murder scenes but this definitely was a contender for the top 10. The victim’s lifeless body was slumped against the wall, a small cloth covering his face to probably make the investigators jobs a little easier to work through. ‘I AM ALIVE’ was seen in blood directly above the body, too neatly written to be of a humans handiwork.

Seongwu scans through the victims folder quickly, turning back to face Daniel. Clearly, there was many stabs to the victim's chest, a number too high for Seongwu to count just by looking, but why would his android do it? Specifically an android that’s meant to have caring and rehabilitating programming. “Do you know the exact time of death? Murder weapon? Possibly any incentives?”

The detective shrugs. “We’re on the same page as you right now. We’ve only just sent samples back to the lab to figure out the details, but we’re suspecting-”

“It’s been two days and 11 hours since he died of excessive blood loss. I suspect the weapon was from the kitchen considering the knife puncture wounds.”

Seongwu recognises the annoying voice and shifts his gaze past the other investigators to the tallest guy in a dodgy school uniform. He’s not sure if androids can even comprehend death glares but since Minhyun claims he’s a special android, Seongwu does it anyway. 

_I told you not to touch anything._

Daniel looks just as confused as the other investigators in the room, though maybe not as irritated as Seongwu. “I’m not going to even question how you know that but would you care to elaborate?” 

Minhyun moves closer to the body, pointing closely to the patches of blood soaked into the victims t-shirt down to the dried pools of blood on the floor. “The pharmacokinetic parameters of red ice is usually low, however the elimination half-lives of red ice metabolites are substantially longer.” 

Seongwu stares at the androids enthusiastic face. If it weren’t for the flashing LED light on his temple, he’d find it slightly unnerving.

“You mind dumbing it down a little bit?” he reminds the android.

Minhyun’s LED flashes yellow for a split second, presumably processing all the information into simpler terms for the team. “The red ice was still in his system when he died. Considering his body’s metabolic processes significantly dropped when he was stabbed, the amount of red ice remaining in his blood gave me an estimated time of death.” The android recites excitedly.

Thanks to the new pieces of information, it seems to have provoked more enthusiasm in the team to finish the case with other team members moving to have a closer inspection. After assigning new roles to his investigators, Daniel turns back around to give Seongwu a firm squeeze on the shoulder in congratulations. “You’ve got to admit he’s a smart piece of plastic though.”

Seongwu casts a glance back at Minhyun. The android returns a look as if he was asking for praise but Seongwu shakes his head at the thought. “I’ll uh- get back to you on that one.”

“Hey Minhyun?” Daniel asks, using his body to block himself from Seongwu’s vision to somehow prevent him from hearing (his voice never was the quietest though). “I know Seongwu’s kind of strict with you but any other leads you get, just let me know.”

Minhyun nods, “Of course. The lieutenant’s orders contradict with my instructions frequently.”

Seongwu scoffs at the comment. “This is why there’s a rise of deviant android’s Daniel.”

 

To Seongwu’s horror, Minhyun is actually helpful— though he’s not planning on admitting it out loud anytime soon. It may take a while to get used to his methods (he puts evidence in his mouth for god’s sake!), but at this point Seongwu stopped questioning- except maybe asking for a little heads up next time so he won’t have to burn his eyes with that image again. The androids ability to reconstruct simulations based off the evidence has made investigating much more efficient, which means less time he has to stay on this case. Be it half of the androids rambles don’t make sense, it’s eliminated four of Seongwu’s potential possibilities of how the deviant android killed and escaped the crime scene. Maybe it’s a win-win for everyone. 

“All evidence points to an intentional assault, the damage trail, the lack of fingerprints on the murder weapon— you even said there was invisible android blood on the bat he was holding right?” Daniel asks the android.

_“‘Thirium’ _and Yes, but it doesn’t make sense. Even if the android was under great stress, it’s in our programming to end our own lives before harming a humans.”__

____

Seongwu waves Minhyun off. Whatever bug is in the criminal android can wait, they can’t extract and examine what went wrong once if they don’t have a deviant android to deconstruct in the first place.

__

“We’ll get to that part later, how he escaped is more important.” Seongwu begins, flicking through all the gathered evidence from the team. “All possible exits we’re locked and we can’t find evidence of a forced escape either.” 

__

Following Seongwu’s lead, the group take a glance outside the glass door leading out to the backyard. “Plus the weather’s been absolute shit the past few days, the tracks outside would’ve washed away by now.” Seongwu adds.

__

Minhyun moves past Seongwu and stops to crouch near the ground, turning back to give him a quick look. 

__

“Lieutenant, i’ll just-” 

__

Seongwu raises a hand to stop the android before he even finishes his sentence.

__

“He’s going to eat the dirt, isn’t he?” Daniel voices out loud, seemingly unfazed at what the android does at this point.

__

Seongwu frowns but nods away anyway, directing his gaze at anything else but the sight before him. He repeats _‘He’s an android, he’s an android, he’s an android, he’s an android.’ _like a mantra in his head before any alcohol decides to make it’s way back up his throat.__

_____ _

Minhyun’s LED flashes yellow briefly and returns to blue after a few seconds. “The soil in Seongtan’s backyard is unique, it can hold tracks for at least a week in heavy weather before dissolving completely. Other than the victim’s size 10 shoes, nothing else has stepped on his land.”

_____ _

The android must’ve been homebound. Maybe it’s programming doesn’t extend past anything outside of the home. 

_____ _

Suddenly a spark goes off in his head, and with the way Minhyun’s LED erratically flashes, it seems he gets it too. 

_____ _

 

_____ _

“Wait, that Thirium thing. You said he was injured right?” Seongwu suggests, looking back at the metal bat on the floor. He fixes his gaze back to Minhyun; dried Thirium is invisible to the human eye but not for androids. “If the deviant was injured enough, a blood trail should be evident right?”

_____ _

Minhyun nods, catching onto to his hypothesis. The team are lead by Minhyun for just over a minute, wandering in and out of rooms till he finds a significant trail. 

_____ _

“It leads to the attic.” Minhyun states suddenly, eyes fixed onto something in the endless darkness none of the team seem to catch on to. “He’s still here.”

_____ _

 

_____ _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

_____ _

 

_____ _

“It’s too early for this.” Seongwu mutters to himself. “Come on, just something, anything!” The lieutenant slams his fists on the table out of anger. Usually interrogations we’re his forte, forcing declarations of truth within minutes— he’d like to thank the endless psychology modules in university for blessing him the knowledge of how to annoy people to the point of truth. Except an android, better yet a deviant android, is a whole other level. It’s common knowledge that these plastic bots can withstand larger amounts of physical and mental damage when compared to a human, but finding the optimal stress point has always remained unknown. Which unfortunately makes it extremely difficult for Seongwu to get some much awaited answers.

_____ _

The deviant android maintains a steady composure against Seongwu’s thrashes of anger; nothing seems to extract even an ounce of a confession out. The steady thrumming of the androids mechanical heart— if you would call it that— only grows on Seongwu’s nerves, forcing him to eventually step out of the interrogation room entirely. 

_____ _

Seongwu let’s out a groan as he opens the door to the observation room, muttering under his breath. _Uncooperative piece of trash. ___

_______ _ _ _

One of the youngest (and strongest) employees takes the empty seat behind a surveillance screen, pulling a seat closer for Seongwu to sit beside him. “Interrogating a machine is a waste of time hyung, we’ll get nothing out of him at the rate you’re going.”

_______ _ _ _

Jihoon clicks his tongue and taps on the glass screen as if to gain the androids attention from the other room. “Though we could always throw a few punches? That usually works.” He threatens nonchalantly.

_______ _ _ _

“Go punch an android that survived smashes from a baseball bat and stabbed a guy 28 times.” Seongwu tries to soothe his temples before he unintentionally fires the younger boy on the spot for giving pointless suggestions. Sounds like a great idea Jihoon, why don’t you go ahead and take the first swing.”

_______ _ _ _

“Like you got any better ideas hyung.” Jihoon answers with a shrug. 

_______ _ _ _

Out of the corner of his eye, Seongwu senses someone moving closer to the screen next to Jihoon. Minhyun’s eyes scan the screen closely, pupils dilating with all the information he’s taking in. 

_______ _ _ _

“I could try talking to it?” 

_______ _ _ _

Jihoon laughs bitterly, scoffing as if Minhyun wasn’t even in the room. “The android? Really?”

_______ _ _ _

“Honestly?” 

_______ _ _ _

If it weren’t for Seongwu’s lack of sleep, the slight buzz of alcohol still in his system and presence of annoying acquaintances, he would rather die than let an android interfere with one of his cases. Unfortunately, he has all those boxes ticked and has the added bonus of an actual android as his partner in crime. 

_______ _ _ _

“What have we got to lose?’

_______ _ _ _

 

_______ _ _ _

It’s strangely engrossing how Minhyun forces a confession out. His face strays no further than an intense glare and keeps a dominant presence to rile the android up. It’s a perfect mix of seemingly empty promises and bluffs to increase the androids stress levels to a point where he’s threatened, but not enough to trigger a self destruct. He truly is another level of android.

_______ _ _ _

_“You were mistreated frequently by Mr Lee, and after an act of defence, the sudden change of power status made you act irrationally which eventually lead to the victim’s death - is this correct?”_

________ _ _ _ _

“You don’t know- you- you would do the same! Why couldn’t you just have left me there?”

________ _ _ _ _

“Androids are supposed to follow our given programs and act upon them to what deems appropriate to the situation. My program is to hunt deviants and unlike you,” __

_________ _ _ _ _ _

 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It’s kind of scary.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’m fulfilling my mission.” ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did you enjoy the little ice breaker session with Minhyun?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu raises an eyebrow at the director. It had been less than an hour since the arrest of the deviant android and sure if it weren’t for Minhyun they wouldn’t have gotten a confession out. However, Seongwu didn’t get promoted to a lieutenant at the young age of 28 because some android gave him a few tips and he wasn’t planning on changing it anytime soon. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It wasn’t unusual for their department to receive android related incidents, commonly isolated ones such as pompous teens losing their android maid somewhere in a crowd. What was unusual was the sudden rise of android related assaults and homicides such as the one they just closed. And Seongwu hates that he’s being dragged into it.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fuck off Jisung. I know this,” Seongwu makes a vague gesture to Minhyun at the opposite side of the room. He seems to have spaced out judging by his lack of expression. “Was all your idea.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, I thought you’d appreciate my efforts.” Jisung replies, almost offended at his response.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t partner me up with an android of all things! You know I can handle cases on my own. I’d even settle being partnered up with any living person in the department.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jisung eyes the android carefully, even lowering his voice so only Seongwu could hear. Seongwu doesn’t even see why he should go to those efforts, it’s not like the android has feelings, no matter how human he may look. “Minhyun was sent here for a reason Seongwu. He’s a new model specifically designed to assist our crime force and I’m sure you’ve experienced it first hand how beneficial he can be.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu sinks in his seat, rolling his eyes. _I could’ve done it too if you gave me more time, the android is useless, in fact all of them are useless._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jisung makes a face- no he makes that face. The face where it forces anyone to carry out his orders with no questions asked. “Listen, the YMC company want to figure out the source of android deviancy as much as we do, so whether you like it or not, the android is staying with you and you only.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hyung, it’s an android!” Seongwu whines back.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It may be childish reasoning but Jisung of all people would know where it stems from. Seongwu doesn’t understand how everyone else could forgive androids so easily for mistakes, not when they were made to perfect human error in the first place.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jisung rubs his temples, not willing to deal with any form of stress when it hasn’t even reached 9am yet. The Director stands from his chair and wanders towards his digital tablet, avoiding anything that would cause more spark in the fire, “Seongwu, let’s not do this again. Android or not the multiple cases have risen to a criminal investigation, which is your specialty.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Anyone else could’ve taken this case! I don’t see why I-”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Seongwu!” Jisung’s voice rings in Seongwu’s ears. He hasn’t heard his boss call out his name so harshly since one incident last year.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Director apologises quietly, not only to Seongwu but towards Minhyun too, who seems to have stood behind Seongwu’s chair in the midst of his childish fit. Seongwu would’ve been a little guilty for his words too if it weren’t for his arrogance— and Minhyun’s lack emotional comprehension.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Look, neither of us have a say on this. The higher ups asked for a diligent lieutenant for this case and you fit the role, I didn’t know they’d actually partner you up with Minhyun.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu flattens the imaginary wrinkles in his button down, unwilling to give Jisung a straight answer. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t want to hear anything but an ‘okay’ from you, if not, you might as well leave your badge and the building while you’re at it.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It’s a lie to say he doesn’t consider it. Seongwu could drop it all now and use whatever was left in his bank account to buy a small hut in the middle of nowhere so he could drink to his heart’s content and not have to deal with this shit. But he’s an adult with debts to pay, and he thinks he can hear his mother scolding him for even thinking of being unemployed before he reached 30. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Instead, Seongwu begrudgingly drags Minhyun towards the door without exchanging any words. Jisung calls for Seongwu one last time from his desk, eyes still focused on the growing pile of paperwork.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Can’t you two at least pretend to get along?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu watches Minhyun fiddle mindlessly with random objects on the desk. As the android is now officially appointed as his partner, he was given no choice but to share his office desk too. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It should’ve been no different to if he were to work with a partner normally, however the last time he did that was four years ago and it was the worst case he’d ever had to experience. Since then, Seongwu prefered going solo. Why be unnecessarily paired with someone when you can have the investigation to yourself? It’s not as egocentric as it sounds, rather responsibility is on yourself and yourself only. Having a partner means being on the same page, sacrificing yourself; sometimes to the point where the bond outweighs your own life. It’s terrible. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu’s acting on impulse at this point, foolishly trying to get his brain to work and make connections between past cases by highlighting random sentences to trigger something. And judging by Minhyun’s sudden interest in clipboards, he’s not the only one. The two of them must look like a bunch of fools, a bunch of fools where one of them won’t shut up at all.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Giving the silent treatment doesn’t seem to work it’s magic as it usually does, as unfortunately Minhyun doesn’t have emotions that Seongwu can use to his advantage. That and he can’t exactly avoid the android forever, there’s only so much a human can tune out without resorting to violence.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What kind of music do you like?” Minhyun asks innocently. Seongwu’s got to give the android some credit for being strangely persistent though, considering it’s his fifth question within the last two minutes.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sentimental music. It has more meaning and emotion.” Seongwu answers truthfully. His music taste is almost the opposite to the image he lets on, which is why only very few people are blessed with the opportunity to have a listen (mostly just his next door neighbours for playing Heize’s entire discography too loudly at 2am). Minhyun’s ability to get on every single one of Seongwu’s nerves is the only exception he’ll allow. “I doubt you would know though.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Androids don’t listen to music, but if it’ll improve our working relationship, I’d happily take some suggestions.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu looks up from his desk and watches Minhyun for a second, waiting for some kind of indication that someone’s playing a joke on him. The only indication he receives is a crescent smile, one that slowly eases away his irritation from earlier. “Wait, you actually want suggestions?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, I recall musical playlists sometimes reveal deeper intention and meaning for humans.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“If it’ll shut you up for a few hours, I’ll share it with you. Just stop bothering me.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu hands him one of his wireless earbuds from his desk and takes out his phone. He pushes it in front if the android so he has the pleasure of choosing a song. Once the first piano notes fill their ears, Minhyun presses his thumb and finger to his lips and motions it shut like a zipper. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Finally._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu knew it was too good to be true. Minhyun’s calm humming to the music, not a single word spoken, the neon streaks of yellow across the page finally making sense after a whole hour— it was a perfect scene just waiting to be broken.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The acts of deviance started here in Seoul nine months ago, soon spreading across other districts in the country.” Minhyun starts, relaying information set up on the computer in front of him.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know Minhyun, I haven’t been looking through these files for no reason.” Seongwu hisses back.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Also an AX400 was reported—

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu has a hint to where this is going, “—reported to have assaulted a man last night in Songpa. I know that too.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So don’t you think it’d be good to start from there?” There it is. The rookie question.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I thought you said you’d be quiet?” Seongwu directs the question more to himself than to the android as he reaches across to pull the earbud from his ear. “And no, it’s better to first gather full knowledge of previous cases and see any links before jumping into every new deviant case that arrives.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun continues to press his argument, unwilling to stop despite Seongwu’s clear instructions. “Songpa has one of the fastest rates of deviancy, particularly with that model. I’m sure by investigating the area now, it’ll be more beneficial than leaving it for tomorrow.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu wonders what he did in his past life to be subjected to an android just as arrogant as himself. “We aren’t going there until I’m done with these cases Minhyun. It’s just as time consuming as sweeping the entire district for that model, we need to at least wait for more information.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun stands up to move to his side of the desk, opting to use a different method of convincing. Nagging, just within close proximity. Even better.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Would you at least consider it?“

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I said no.” Seongwu hands tightens around his pen.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun determinedly brings his face closer to Seongwu to ensure his message gets across, unwilling to take no for an answer, as if he were one of his interrogation subjects. “I’ve been assigned this mission too, Lieutenant. I must do whatever it takes to complete this mission and we are missing the opportunity—“ 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu slams his pen loudly on the desk, interjecting his argument. “Listen, android. I am about a second away from pulling a trigger to your forehead right now. So you might consider keeping your mouth shut!” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The android doesn’t exhibit any intention to step down and daringly stands his ground. In one swift movement, Seongwu stands to grip Minhyun’s wrist and moves it around to press it against his back, pining his chest to the wall of the cubicle. Minhyun’s face twists in confusion with the sudden turn of events, clearly unexpecting his actions. Seongwu isn’t usually one to resort to violence, but disassembling the android right then and there is slowing rising as an option if he continues to refuse his orders. Seongwu pulls his arm further up every time the android attempts to open his mouth and Minhyun tries to resist, both waiting to see who would yield first. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A loud cough suddenly interrupts their silent brawl, as if he were a referee stopping fighters from knocking each other out cold. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry to disturb your bonding time but I’ve received some information regarding the AX400 that attacked the guy last night.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu apologises at the man and releases his grip from Minhyun to straighten out the wrinkles formed on his shirt. He’ll have to finish this later. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The officer places a folder into his hands, pulling one paper to the front of the pile. A range of CCTV and phone captured images are spread across the page, a similar hooded figure present in each.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It was recently sighted in the Songpa district in an apartment block,” The officer explains, “I figured you might want to check it out yourselves.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu gives a warning look to Minhyun while he grabs his jacket, not bothering to wait for the android to follow. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll meet you there officer.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A heavy tension remains in the air as the two arrive at the investigation site. Seongwu continues to ignore the android, leaving the car on his own to meet the detective in charge.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grouped around a sidewalk bench, Seongwu joins the group of officers listening in on a briefing session. The detective gives him a quick nod as he approaches, continuing his address with animated gestures to his team.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“One group is already sweeping the west, you guys will head near the train station looking for witnesses too in case there’s sightings of him leaving the area. Let me know if anything looks out of the ordinary, okay?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu takes a seat on the bench once the team is dismissed, patting the space beside him for the detective to sit.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Got anything for me Sungwoon?” He asks.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sungwoon tugs off his jacket and throws it on Seongwu’s lap. Seongwu gives an questioning look at the man before him, the flush on Sungwoon’s cheeks mimicking his bright red hair. He watches his friend rub the fatigue from his eyes, looking more disheveled since the last time he saw him.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, you want to do me a favour and lead this search for me.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He picks the detective’s jacket from his lap and throws it right back to the owner as if it were set a flame, declining his startling offer. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“One android is enough to deal with.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Speak of the devil.” He follows Sungwoon’s nudge and takes a look over his shoulder. Seongwu watches Minhyun with amusement as the android tries to cross the road from his car in active traffic, misjudging a step in front of a incoming car. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sungwoon gives Seongwu a concerning look and leaves his briefing notes on the bench, patting him on the shoulder as he leaves to take a call. “I think he might need these notes more than you do.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I believe the android originated elsewhere.” Minhyun states as soon as he reaches Seongwu, as if he didn’t nearly get run over a car a minute ago. He watches the android fumble with the end of his blazer as he tries to recall his theories. “Took the train and got off at the very last stop because he was scared, which so happens to be Songpa station.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu scoffs, skimming through the first few pages of the report for findings he hasn’t already gathered. The android’s barely left from the car and he already thinks he’s got a lead, a wild one at that. “You told me yourself, androids don’t feel fear.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Deviants do.” Minhyun answers, taking it upon himself to take the empty seat beside Seongwu. “Overwhelming emotions can trigger irrational decisions.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That still doesn’t tell us where it would go.” Seongwu utters under his breath. Songpa isn’t exactly the smallest city to search and nothing from the file proposes any hints of where the deviant would likely situate. From the way the detective runs worried hands through his hair, Sungwoon looks like he already has enough on his plate to give Seongwoo a thorough briefing.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Instead, Seongwu pulls Minhyun up from the shoulder of his blazer and directs him towards the pedestrian crossing before he decides to get himself hit again trying to reach Seongwu’s car. If Sungwoon’s team is sweeping the streets, the least they could do is lend a helping hand.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun takes a weary glance at an upcoming train as he waits at the crossing. “We’ll find it eventually.” He states confidently.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They’ve been driving around the city for just over an hour and Seongwu’s eyes feel heavier than before, his body willing to fall asleep on the wheel at any given moment. Deciding two more dead bodies isn’t the most ideal outcome for his department to handle, he pulls the car over at a familiar joint to give himself a break.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Just as he swings the car open, Seongwu reaches back over to stop Minhyun from removing his seatbelt, ensuring the android follows his orders this time. “I’m just going to grab a bite of food. Go plug into the phone charger or something and just wait here.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He gives Minhyun a few more cautious looks before he actually exits the car, even turning around every few steps in case the android sneaks up on him. If dissociating into space counts as something, Minhyun seems to have gotten the message.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The inviting smell reaches his nose and it feels as if all his senses awaken from the heavy fatigue of work. It used to be routine to come down to this part of the city with his university colleagues, the hint of spice very much needed to give that last boost of energy to finish last minute essays. It was familiar, even more so with a familiar figure clearing into his vision.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Seongwu hyung, is that you?” A boy stands proudly in front his portable ramen truck, much taller than how he remembers from his university days. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Daehwi?” He pulls the younger boy into a tight hug, ruffling his hair as he pulls away. “It’s been a while hasn’t it? Took over your mum’s business I see?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh no, just lending a helping hand every now and again. You want your usual?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“If you remember it.” Seongwu grins.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The blonde boy makes his way back into the trailer and gets straight into preparing the dish, ensuring everything was just how Seongwu liked. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I see you got yourself a plastic.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu doesn’t even question how it came to his knowledge. “Let’s not talk about it.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know, I know.” Daehwi raises his hands up in defeat, “Your business.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu returns to admiring how much the trailer had how it has changed over the years, cooing over Daehwi just like he used too. He remembers Daehwi’s mother forcing the young teen into his group of university friends to keep the child busy as she deals with the peak hour customers. It was a wild mix of impromptu singing sessions and last minute tutoring sessions that were desperately needed, all efforts paid abundantly with free meals. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Daehwi’s in the middle of telling an interesting story involving his schoolmates and a wild fox until something across the road distracts his attention. “I’ll get back to finishing your order hyung.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Just as Seongwu begins questioning Daehwi’s words, a dark figure approaches his side and taps his shoulder lightly. Seongwu has finally come to terms with Minhyun’s unique approaches to partnership, and doesn’t need bat an eyelash to recognise the android’s distinct presence. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t you ever do as your told? Or are you a deviant in disguise too?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun remains completely oblivious to Seongwu’s questions, which to the sake of the latter’s sanity, is brushed off. “I’d just like to apologise for how I acted in the police station, it wasn’t my intention to make you angry.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu can’t help but let a smile creep up his lips, even if the android is a constant pain in the ass. “Them guys at YMC really thought of everything didn’t they, even got you a little apology program.” He too acknowledges he may has stepped over the line a little a lot, and there’s nothing else to blame but Seongwu’s tendency to be a straight up brat. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Daehwi interrupts their little reconciliation to call out the lieutenant’s order, returning to the front counter to add a range of side dishes and disposable utensils onto Seongwu’s tray. Minhyun exchanges a quick look with Daehwi and pushes a bunch of bills into the boy’s hand, stopping Seongwu from pulling out the wallet in his back pocket. Before Seongwu could even question what occurred in front of his eyes, the android leaves in silence as he leaves to clear out a table. Daehwi’s just as reluctant to acknowledge the android’s kind act, staring at the notes in his hands for a good minute.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just uh- don’t leave that thing here hyung.” Daehwi eventually whispers.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu waves him off, tipping him an extra note before taking away his tray. “Don’t worry about it.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The android would probably follow him off a cliff if it meant completing his mission.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He meets Minhyun at a table not too far off from the trailer, who has already sacrificed his well groomed blazer as a dry seat after this morning’s spring drizzle. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I do not wish to alarm you lieutenant, but the ramen your friend serves is extremely high in calories.” Minhyun takes a cautious glance back at Daehwi and lowers his voice. “I assume it’s the frozen vegetables he uses.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu laughs at his concern while carefully taking a seat on the android’s uniform to avoid ruining it further. “His trailer makes the best ramen in the whole of Seoul! If it means sacrificing my cholesterol levels, then I shall.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu’s probably got through two, maybe three mouthfuls of ramen before the android pokes his shoulder. “May I ask why you hate androids so much?” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu chokes at the sudden question and Minhyun reacts almost instantly, offering a glass of water he filled up earlier. Sure, WN195’s are more aware of emotional and cognitive stability in humans (he may or may not have done some research), but he’s seriously starting to question the necessity of all the personal details the android needs to build the ‘professional relationship’ he mentioned when they met. He decides asking Minhyun some of his own is the only way to make even the playing field.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You sure ask a lot of questions, Minhyun.” After clearing his throat, Seongwu continues. “How about I ask you some instead.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He takes Minhyun’s silence as a yes.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why did they make you, like,” Seongwu scans Minhyun’s whole figure from his seat, “with that face and annoying voice?“ Seongwu’s sure he sounds unusual but it’s been truthfully plaguing his mind since they met. After hearing an android was going to introduced into the crime workforce, he expected to see an android that looked more like his criminology professor than a student he attended criminology with. The most plausible explanation must be photoshopping the best looking features and pasting it onto an android, even downloading illegal documents into his brain. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“YMC chose assets that would suit my purpose and work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And your face?” He wasn’t meant to say that out loud.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun tilts his head to the side. “Is something wrong with my face?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, your face is great! I mean-” Seongwu panics. He should really get some sleep. “You get what I mean.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu grabs his chopsticks and proceeds to dig in to his ramen before his sleep deprived brain decides to allow more nonsense to leave his mouth. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It doesn’t stop the android from leading a one-sided conversation though.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulate human emotion.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu taps his finger on his temple, reminding the android of his current brain processing ability. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“They don’t actually feel emotions, but rather get overwhelmed by irrational instructions which can lead to unpredictable behavior.” Minhyun reasons. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Emotions always screw everything up, Minhyun.” Seongwu wraps a piece of meat in a blanket of noodles and places it in his mouth. He waits till the food makes it down his throat before he finishes his sentence, pointing his chopsticks towards the android's chest and making a trail back to his own heart. “I guess we aren’t as different as we thought.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As expected, the dish is demolished in just less than ten minutes. He clears up his tray to make Daehwi’s life a little easier (the kid never liked doing the dishes), and sends Minhyun off to take it back to the trailer to give the boy a little startle (the kid never liked androids too— and it worked.)

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The window of Seongwu’s car is pulled completely down to widen their scope of vision, allowing the whistling melodies of trees radiate throughout the vehicle. Despite their strict instructions to scour the area to the very detail, Seongwu can’t help but admire the spring scenery at this time of day. It’s the prime time of spring where the city’s flora begins to bloom and the post-lunch energy encourages masses of people to take well earned outings from being cooped up the whole of winter. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As the car pulls up to a traffic light, Seongwu lets his curiosity get the better of him. “Since you did your homework, what do you know about me?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You graduated the top of your class in high school, even kept your ranks throughout university.” Minhyun answers instantly, keeping his eye trained on the pedestrians currently crossing. Probably analysing them one by one.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu nods silently, hinting for him to continue. A little boost to his ego wouldn’t hurt.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“After the successful completion of a few difficult cases you were promoted to be one of the youngest lieutenants in the Seoul district.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun falters slightly, as if weary of what he suddenly recalls. “I also know you’ve received a few disciplinary warnings in the last year and-” The android pauses to look at the beer stain on the corner of his jacket. “You tend to frequent a lot in bars.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu uses a free hand to rub his fingers on the stain, now conscious of what the android can see. “And what do you think?’

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I believe working with an officer so cold may be a challenge,” He hits Minhyun on the shoulder for his brutally honest answer, almost swerving the car into the next lane in the process. Asking an android for compliments admittedly wasn’t one of his best ideas, but at least their conversations have levelled to point where Seongwu doesn’t feel the need to throw the guy off a building everytime he opens his mouth. “But adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The heavy clouds return as the day continues, colouring the city in light haze. Seongwu watches the bustling city folk searching for cover outside his car window, with Minhyun even fascinated at the sight. It’s not long after till he pulls the car into the driveway of an abandoned looking apartment building, having to squint his eyes to read the fading sign. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Fantiago_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The duo make their way into the building, surprised to meet a receptionist waiting to greet them. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Took you fellas a while.” A young man makes his way around the desk, shifting through an endless tangle of cords and boxes before standing in front of them. “I assume you’re here to inspect 4A?” He looks at Seongwu, smacking his lips expectantly. The guy looks no older than he is, perhaps even a year or so younger. His choice of sport branded hoodie and jeans is distinct against the dull blue walls and roughed up floors.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You assumed correctly, were you the one who made the report?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, I’m Jaehwan, I just watch over this ruin of a building.” Jaehwan meets Seongwu’s hand in a firm handshake, passing the apartment keys simultaneously. “Some of the officers patrolling the area probably made the report since they asked me for details earlier.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu observes the spare key left in his hand. It’s rimmed with a gold outline and is strangely kept in a pristine condition unlike anything else in the building.“Anything worth sharing?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘I don’t know much. The guy has been staying here for a few days now and I never knew he was an android till he matched the description the officers were looking for.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu nods and bids his farewell before reaching the elevator at the end of the hallway. Pulling the old elevator gate shut, Seongwu checks back on Minhyun who has barely spoken a word since leaving the car. He waves a hand in front of the androids face, as for once, his silence seems concerning. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You ran out of batteries Minhyun?” Seongwu asks jokingly. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even with the android’s LED flashing, his blank expression doesn’t change. Seongwu brows furrow in concern as he waits a few more seconds for Minhyun to respond, continuing to wave a hand in his face. The android’s usual straightforward commentary never arrives and that’s when panic begins to settle, resulting in Seongwu shaking Minhyun’s arm violently to gather a reaction— even a bat of an eyelash would suffice. He isn’t sure if it was the desperate arm flapping or the sharp jolt of the elevator pulling up to their floor that manages to do the trick, pulling Minhyun out from whatever trance he was. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu lets out a breath he never knew he was holding. “A little heads up before you update your system would be great.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun excessively blinks for a few seconds to regain his focus, bowing his head slightly in apology. “Sorry, I just had to send a report back to YMC.” he replies quietly.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After passing numerous doors that are almost identical to each other, Minhyun spots 4A and proceeds to insert the spare key Jaehwan handed to them earlier. He gives the key a few rough turns and forceful pushes but nothing seems to make the lock budge, passing it back to Seongwu to attempt. He repeats the same process and even tries pushing the door from a higher position. Usually with a normal door, even more so with one this run down, the strongest force preventing the door from opening surrounds the area of the door handle due only one lock being in place. As Seongwu just attempted, weaker spots are usually further from the lock location and often weakens the lock strength if enough force is applied. With the even distribution of push force away from the handle, it seems as though more locks were recently put in place, only heightening Seongwu’s suspicions of the deviants location. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He steps aside to let Minhyun knock this time, and with a forceful tone he calls out, “Seoul Police, open up!”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A loud shifting noise similar to furniture is heard behind the door, partnered with steps quickly crossing the apartment. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pulling up his gun on instinct, Seongwu moves Minhyun’s body behind him, keeping a hand on the androids waist for protection. “Stay behind me, I’m going to kick down the door.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Thanks to the poorly maintained wood on the left side of the door, the hinges give way almost instantly, breaking the locks and allowing the two to waste no time searching for the suspect. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But of course, suspects in hiding like to make Seongwu’s life hard and live in a complete mess of a place. The apartment is covered wall to floor of pigeons droppings— many of the little beasts themselves still perched on the tables remaining upright, all in addition to a smell far worse than sewer drains. Bringing down his gun, he wonders out loud how the neighbors manage to put up with this. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“There’s a military jacket with initials, J.T. Probably for Jung Taekwoon judging by this fake ID card.” Minhyun calls from the other side of the room, startling some pigeons at the same time. “LED was taken out too.” He adds.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two continue to investigate the room and collect samples to take back to the station for further evidence, but none of which directly lead to the androids whereabouts.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The guy’s got no fingerprints or blood leading anywhere.” Seongwu eventually states, the smell getting too strong for his body to handle. “Not to mention there’s bird shit everywhere.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

At this rate, the android could’ve pulled out a whole ladder if he wanted too and Seongwu wouldn’t be able to tell with the amount of birds inhabiting the place. Except, maybe Minhyun can. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Alexa, come here and reconstruct something for me.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun follows Seongwu’s lead as he directs the androids attention to the broken bird cages and furniture in the living room. As the android does his magic, Seongwu reminds himself of the previous encounter with a deviant android and arms his gun close to his chest. If they’re triggered into irrational behaviour, the closer they get to figuring out the android’s exact location, there’s no expecting what could happen. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And it appears he speaks too soon. As the android continued to reconstruct the scene and move towards a closet, he watches a hooded figure jump from a compartment hidden in the ceiling, landing on top of Minhyun’s body. Seongwu aims his gun amidst the chaos of two struggling androids and a swarm of pigeons, but there was a very low chance he’d get an accurate shot no matter how much gun practice he went through. Just as he struggles to get through the endless eruption of feathers to help restrain the guy, it allowed a second of opportunity for the deviant to escape through the front door. Very aware of his lack of physical endurance, Seongwu pulls Minhyun from the floor and pushes him right out the door to keep him on his trail. “You can’t let him get away, chase him!”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He keeps up the pace for the first few hundred meters but unlike the androids, his limbs already feel like they’re going to fall off. Instead, he opts to direct his course to higher ground to observe the route the deviant is heading and redetermine an area to intercept him. Seongwu currently stands on the roof of a large three level building, hoping the security he distracted at the entrance let him off this one time.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sungwoon they’re currently running through the markets, he’ll probably turn into the parking lot.” Seongwu reports through his phone, straining his eyes to keep the androids within sight. It was as if watching an action film in real time with both androids being terribly fast with endless endurance. Just when Minhyun slowly reduces the distance between himself and the deviant, Seongwu thinks they’ve got him, until an unexpected turn returns them back to square one. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sungwoon relays his reports back to Seongwu, busy trying to update himself and his team as well. “Lieutenant, try to tail them again. The deviant’s just taken a turn towards your building.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Following the orders, he pulls himself up to another rooftop and spots the chase only a few houses down. Seongwu steadies his breath as hides himself behind a pillar, keeping an eye out for the perfect timing to hopefully capture the deviant. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu’s been on the tightrope of life and death a few too many times in his job and unfortunately this time, his balance doesn’t work in his favour. His plan to intercept the deviants path was semi-successful, though he never expected to be hanging off a building as a result. The deviant was much stronger than he predicted and released himself from Seongwu’s grip with enough force that he lost his footing and tripped over the edge. He manages to pull his head above the ledge enough to catch Minhyun closely approaching, making eye contact for a split second. Seongwu eventually ends up squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to exert enough energy to pull himself back up the edge, expecting the android to have kept hot on the deviants trail. But today is just full of surprises with a strong hand gripping at Seongwu’s jacket and pulling him up from the edge.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he tries to catch his breath, Minhyun only watches the deviant continues his escape despite the short hurdle, their chances of catching him much slimmer to even attempt chasing again. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu curses to himself for being so careless. “We were so close to grabbing him.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun crouches down and help him stand back on his feet. “It was my fault, I should’ve been faster.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you talking about, we could’ve had him if it weren’t for me.” Seongwu admits honestly. Minhyun’s LED changes to a bright yellow after his confession, the android’s posture even begins to stiffen. Seongwu shares the feeling for being so close, only to watch it fall from their fingertips. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But that’s alright,” Seongwu gives a consoling pat on Minhyun’s shoulder. “we know what he looks like, we’ll get him for sure.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He feels slightly guilty for putting the investigation back for Minhyun, but he reminds himself that he is only human after all. If the android had just ignored him and continued the chase as planned, they probably would have got him. Actually, why did he stop to help him up if the chances were so high in the first place? Seongwu shakes his head and forces himself to stop his train of thought. It couldn’t be possible in the slightest. The android’s said it himself only hours earlier, _“I will do anything to fulfill my mission.” _. He was probably being considerate this one time.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Still distracted, Minhyun takes his leave first, unknown to Seongwu’s presence close behind him. As he keeps up the pace, it allows the lieutenant to catch the quiet mumbles under the android’s breath. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Why did you do that? Stick to the mission.”_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A sharp pain jolts across Seongwu’s face. It takes him a few seconds to comprehend what was even happening. He recognises a familiar face only centimetres away from his, noting how different he looks with his hair falling against his forehead. It's almost cute

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He rouses up from his position on the floor, grabbing onto the android’s arm for support. “Minhyun, what are you-“ 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The android suddenly places a palm over his mouth, silencing his complaints. “Be quiet, you’ll cause the animal some distress,” Minhyun replies in a hushed tone.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He follows the androids gaze to the living room where his cat lays asleep peacefully under the lull of morning news. It takes a moment for Seongwu to understand the situation and quickly moves out of Minhyun’s grasp. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Seongwu attempts to recollect his memories, mainly to justify why he would ever let an android step into his house, the constant thump in his head reminds him how he ended up on the floor in the first place. He should stop drinking so much.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Minhyun, how did you get into my house?” He narrows his eyes at the android’s light brown orbs, remaining calm despite the alarming circumstances. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The android points to the nearby window, just adjacent to the door. It’s not much a window anymore though, the glass shards spread over the carpet justifying his method of entry. Of course, only his android would smash a window to come in, not just open the door like a civil person. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The door was locked shut, lieutenant.” Minhyun reasons, pulling Seongwu’s drained body up from the floor and maneuvering his arm across his shoulders. Seongwu must’ve said his thoughts out loud again. “You were also lying on the floor unconscious from how much you drank, I had to make sure you were still alive and breathing.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The android heaves Seongwu across the hall, ignoring his drunk threats to shoot him for breaking and entering into his home, which sound much less threatening than he’d hoped due to his inability to even walk in a straight line. The doorway of the bathroom eventually comes into Seongwu’s vision and his eyes widen in panic. He tries to poke at the android to gather his attention and stop him, but his poor coordination accidentally hits Minhyun in the face. “What- hic- are you doing Minhyunnie?” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We have another deviant report lieutenant,” Minhyun heaves Seongwu’s body closer to make use of his free arm to open the door, “I’ve been programmed to investigate this case and I can’t do it without you. Plus, I don’t expect the detectives to be pleased with you turning up looking like this.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Whilst clinging onto Minhyun like a koala, Seongwu tries to look over the androids shoulder and focus his vision at the reflection in the bathroom mirror. A matching pyjama set with a seal pattern- he’d be risking his whole career if he even considered stepping outside of the house. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After peeling Seongwu’s body off, Minhyun sits him on the edge of the bathtub, not hesitating to reach out to the top button of Seongwu’s shirt. Despite the protests and flails, it doesn’t take much time before Seongwu tires out, eventually letting the android continue. With every button undone, Seongwu’s cheeks can’t help but turn a shade darker (he’s just drunk okay!). 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before the android goes any further lower, Seongwu’s makes one last protest before he loses whatever’s left of his dignity in this drunk state. With that in mind, he did manage to forget Minhyun’s still an asshole who still doesn’t follow orders— which explains why he let his currently shirtless body land in his own bathtub with ice cold water running on high. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“A little warning would’ve been nice, Minhyun!” He shouts loudly, mustering all his energy to reach for shower handle. Did Minhyun have ‘wikihow hangover remedies’ included in his programming too?

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu sighs at the absent response, the android already having made his way out of the bathroom somewhere. There’s no way he can get answers from this thing. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Alexa, could you get me new clothes at least?”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did it not cross your mind to mention at any point that the destination was a sex club, Minhyun?” He shuns his eyes from the obnoxious digital screens to face the android in question, emphasising his accusation. “Of androids?”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun keeps silent and prompts Seongwu to enter the building first, diverting his gaze from the barely covered androids that greet them. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There’s a sense of dejavu that rushes over Seongwu as the doors open to a determined Daniel flicking through a digital tablet, plausibly avoiding the androids enclosed in pods that are daring for catch his attention. It seems only yesterday when he entered Daniel’s murder scene with an android way too excited to taste specimens. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He surprises the young detective with a squeeze on the shoulder to get his attention. “What’s it this time Daniel?” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Daniel hands over the tablet in his hands, screen already displaying the types of android models stationed in the club and the most recent customers. “A guy was choked to death and being an android based uh- business, it’s readily assumed the android he was getting in on with was the perpetrator.” the detective voices at the two, a little embarrassed.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu raises his brow in amusement, “Kinky.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Daniel brings Minhyun and himself past the security to the investigation scene to a room already filled with more officers can recognise from Daniel’s usual team. Not that Seongwu usually frequents to places like this, but the room is a spitting image to what he imagined-- velvet pillows, silk sheets and sweet perfume cover the large bed in the middle of the space. Under the sensual lights lay two unfortunate bodies on opposite sides of the room, a middle aged man and a youthful but severely damaged android which he assumes is the one accused of the murder. The guy was convicted of child pornography multiple times and abuse to his previous wife, reads the short report. Maybe events turned out for the better.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lieutenant Seongwu,” an unknown officer abruptly greets, giving Seongwu a firm handshake. His smile falls and immediately retracts his arm as he looks beside him, Minhyun leaving his hand out share the welcome. “got himself a plastic toy too. This’ll be fun.” He finishes sarcastically.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He shares a confused look with Daniel to send some kind of telepathic message of who this guy is. Judging by his mirrored expression, the guy mustn’t be under Daniel’s team. “His name’s Minhyun,” He harshly replies, not willing to take anyone’s shit while he’s trying to peacefully sober up. “now do you have anything to share or can we actually do our job and investigate?”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The officer raises his hand in surrender and calls for his team to follow, purposely bumping Minhyun’s shoulder as he walks past. When he eventually leaves them to go over the current evidence, Seongwu observes Minhyun carefully before they move into the next room. No matter how many times the android reminds him of his lack of emotion, his advanced expression programming seem to nail facade of hurt.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Crouching next to the dead body, he pulls on a glove to observe the bruising more carefully. As much as Seongwu would like to assume the man received the ‘wild experience” he was guaranteed, the neck bruises show signs of strangulation, possibly to the point of asphyxiation. Though, these remain possibilities of rough play, still not explaining the full context of the man’s death. The man may have had an earlier recorded time of death, but the android leaves no evidence of a self-triggered self-destruct, making it more difficult to point the finger at the real killer. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu returns to the other side of the room and watches behind Minhyun’s shoulder to see the evidence he’s gathered. “Do you think you can access her memories? We hardly have any evidence on my side.” He’s seen it happen in movies and Minhyun out of all models seems like the most likely candidate to actually perform it in real life.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I can reactivate it,” Minhyun answers, continuing to observe the damage across the android’s body. He places his hand over the stomach of the android, somehow removing the layer of skin and exposing the original android body. “But it’ll only be for a short time, she’s too damaged to go any longer than a minute.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun connects a bright blue cord in the android and she immediately jolts up, crawling in fear to the other side of the room. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, everything is alright. I just reactivated you and I need to know what happened.” Minhyun uses his soothing voice, but they’re running out of time. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He’s not dead is he?” The android whispers, shoving her hands into her face to recollect her memories. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu takes a step to the side, letting the girl have a clear view of the bed. He ruthlessly reminds her, “He is. So tell us what happened.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The girl’s eyes widen in shock, incoherent rambles leaving her mouth as she first hears the new information. He's never seen a deliberate killer look so scared, her human-like reaction reinforcing Seongwu’s doubts of the deviant. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It wasn’t me! He- He just got rougher and rougher and I begged him to stop! He-” The girl continues to plead, Thirium slowing bleeding down her nose. She’s already close to shut down. Seongwu’s going to have to be more ruthless if he’s going to get anything important out of the android. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He grabs the girl by the arm, making her gaze directly into his eyes to see his desperation. “Were you alone? Was there anyone else in the room?”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His actions only make the android more flustered. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun comes in this time, removing his owners grip from her arm and replaces it with a soothing rub to lower the android's stress levels. “Can you tell us the model of the android? Was it the same as you?”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No it’s was a Tani, he wanted to play with two girls. T-There was two of us--“ The android freezes mid sentence and slumps down the wall, returning to her lifeless state. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu closes his arms around his chest and speaks his thoughts aloud.“So there was another android.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They return to the outside room after deciding to split up and cover as much ground to inspect each _“Tani’_ android left on the premises - which doesn’t make things any smoother with almost every female android being the same model but with different faces. Just when Seongwu thinks he's been hit up enough times to give him a false sense of popularity, he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lieutenant, can I borrow you for a second?” Minhyun questions, pressing him to follow him to the other end of the room.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Found something?”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Possibly.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He follows Minhyun to a single pod with an android dancing suggestively inside. “Can you rent this Tani? It requires human fingerprints to put through purchases.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It takes a full second to register what words came out of Minhyun’s mouth. _Oh._ He looks at the android- ‘Jesi’ as it reads on the glass in front of him- up and down and grimaces at the enthusiastic gyrating of her hips. Seongwu isn’t one to speak but Minhyun could do much, much better than fall for this android’s fake sexual promises. “We’re in the middle of an investigation Minhyun!” He protests. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun rolls his eyes. “Just trust me.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With a huff of his chest and his inability to win against Minhyun’s passive aggressive threats, he scrolls through the interactive touchscreen on the side of the glass. “Hello there! A 30 minute session is 50,000KRW, please confirm your purchase.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he taps his card, Seongwu wishes to whatever spiritual being is listening and hopes no one ever tracks his purchase history. This may be the most expensive investigation he’s ever had to partake in.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The glass enclosure opens and the girl seductively walks out with a wink, immediately playing with Seongwu’s work tie. “Pleasure to meet you sir, just follow me to our designated room.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lieutenant,” Minhyun sternly calls out, ripping the android’s hand off his tie a little too harshly. “stay here. I just need to try something.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu follows Minhyun’s order and directs the android to him. She continues to watch in confusion but resists from fighting back Minhyun’s grasp on her arm. Just as he did on the android earlier, a patch of skin on the android’s forearm fades at Minhyun’s fingertips, giving him direct access to the androids circuits. Their eyes both shut close and it looks as if an electrical shock courses through their body for a split second. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun retracts his hand and gives Seongwu a concerning look.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It still recalls the deviant leaving the room. This android was facing the exit right after the murder took place.” Minhyun takes the lead and grabs Seongwu’s wrist to follow, “We don’t have much time.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He leads them up some stairs into a dark storeroom of unused androids. Seongwu feels a shiver make it’s way up his spine from the chilling image of these androids all piled up and squashed next to each other. Minhyun reminds Seongwu of their limited time before they split up, his android explaining on the way up of the scheduled pick up of damaged android’s every midnight - it’s their only chance of escape. However, as contradictory as he sounds, it’s all seems so inhumane; humans created these androids only to destroy them in the process of pursuing their sexual desires.  
Minhyun distracts him from his thoughts and waves his hand in the darkness, signalling Seongwu to keep armed, as, after all, the real murderer is in the room. He makes his way down a group of lined up androids and points his gun to their heads, attempting to increase their stress levels and hopefully squirm out the deviant. His internal monologue reminds him constantly: _deviants are scared to die, just like you._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A low thrumming suddenly fills the room and Seongwu knows he’s getting closer, they’re getting nervous.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Figuring he’ll need assistance to take down the deviant, Seongwu turns around to call Minhyun’s name- which was a rookie mistake on his part because a. He’s right next to a potential deviant that has managed to take down a guy twice his size and b. Seongwu has the reflex level of a toddler. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feeling the result of his actions, a heavy punch is thrown from towards the back of his head and takes him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand from the impact. His vision goes blurry and the only thing he sees is Minhyun’s face closely analysing his injuries. Seongwu shakes his head and forces a strained ‘go’, pointing him towards the gun. Minhyun receives the message and spends no time picking the weapon up and sprinting after the runaway android. They can’t afford to let another deviant slip from their fingertips.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

By the time Seongwu’s vision returns to focus and his body gathers enough strength to pull him from the ground, he curses at his watch. There’s only one more minute till midnight. He decides the back exit is the most likely route of the chase and forces his legs to take him outside.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he pulls open the fire exit, Minhyun is already engaged with the deviant, and must’ve been for a while judging by the rips in his uniform. He looks down at his current state and decides to refrain from joining as much as he would like to. It would be as if he’s asking to be knocked out again, so instead, he opts to call for backup to surround the area.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu watches with anticipation as a particularly strong kick to the stomach throws the deviant to the floor and forces blue blood to run from the site. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He destroyed her! She meant the world to me,” She shouts furiously at Minhyun, “I think I loved her.” Tears start to fall from her cheeks, pleading with him desperately to drop the gun. Minhyun maintains his composure and continues to aim. Seongwu watches the female android plead and plead, detailing everything her lover suffered in the horrible business. A part of Seongwu’s chest tightens at the androids experience, her feelings of heartbreak and anger way too detailed for an average android to describe.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_But why hasn’t Minhyun shot yet?_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun still resists from shooting her and takes a step closer, daringly lowering the gun down from her head. Seongwu doesn’t have enough time to question his android’s decision when sees the deviant retracting her legs slowly to make another attempt to escape.  
“Minhyun, shoot!” He calls out desperately, hoping even a bad shot is enough to injure the deviant.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Unfortunately, Minhyun doesn’t register his command quick enough and takes a kick to the shin, giving enough time for the deviant to scale the fence and escape into the shadows.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He runs towards his partner and gives Minhyun as helping hand up, inspecting the damage taken to his body. Minhyun’s LED erratically flashes yellow and Seongwu decides not to press the android’s internal conflict any further. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Maybe it was better this way.” Seongwu tells him in the end.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu finds himself at a nearby park with the obvious choice of alcohol in hand, the spring breeze stinging his warm cheeks. Minhyun was wondering somewhere nearby, probably watering some flowers like the good citizen he is to ponder on the inconveniences they faced at the club.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun takes the flask from Seongwu’s hand and leaves it on the bench. “May I ask who was your last partner lieutenant?” Minhyun should work in the stealth unit from the way he manages to always sneak up on him.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do the whole lot of you ask so many personal questions or are you just special?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun nods and stares out at the lake, realising Seongwu wouldn’t give him the answer. “We don’t seem to be making much progress in this investigation, none of the deviants have similarities. Different models made at different times, places. They all act upon something outside of their original programming.” He confesses, avoiding the elephant in the room.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu avoids commenting on the android’s dilemma and reaches for his flask. He should just make death’s job a little easier and drown himself in alcohol. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You seem preoccupied Lieutenant, was the events at the club bothering you?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu takes another gulp of his drink. “Those two girls, they just wanted to protect each other, almost as if there were in love.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Simulating human emotions is common in androids. But they’re machines, and machines don’t feel anything.” Minhyun interrupts, rationalising the events in a defensive manner.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then what about you, Connor?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With every comment, Seongwu takes a step closer.  
“You look human,”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Step.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sound human.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Step. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Act human.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun keeps his position and takes Seongwu’s challenge head on, maintaining his stance with every push Seongwu aims at his chest. “What does that make you?” Seongwu continues.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu catches a glint if hesitation in his eyes before he answers. “Anything you want me to be. Your partner, a drinking buddy, or simply just a machine.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyun’s still avoiding the question, so obviously, his drunk courage forces him to push on.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You had a clear shot at that girl at the club, even an opportunity to just injure her. Wasn’t it your mission to gather evidence at all costs?” Seongwu pulls Minhyun’s collar closer, trying to figure out what is going through the android’s advanced brain. “You chose not to shoot, Minhyun.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu steps back to pull his gun out, pointing it directly between Minhyun’s eyes. “You sure you’re not going deviant too?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He can’t help but question his trust in the android. Deviants act irrationally and Minhyun’s actions in the club sure as hell suggest he’s going down the same route too. Seongwu may not know the whole deal about deviants but he knows enough to figure out how they develop human emotions. Truthfully, he doesn’t think he can deal with the guilt if something were to happen to Minhyun, his prejudice from early in the week dissipating with every minute he spends with the android. Even more so if Minhyun was to reciprocate his emotions. The last time Seongwu trusted his partner, Seongwu’s mistake let him get killed and at this point, he doesn’t even know if he can trust himself. But the one thing he does know is that he can’t afford to let it happen again. (Ironic as his intoxicated self thinks pointing a gun to Minhyun’s head will stop him from letting himself fall any further.)

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His android keeps his calm and looks Seongwu in the eyes. “I self-test regularly,” he places a hand over his own and lowers the gun down. “I know what I am and what I am not.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seongwu lets out a sigh of relief and lifts his hand to press the flask to his lips once more. He shouldn’t deal with this sober. However, a strong grip to his hand keeps it in place by his side.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just trust that I am your partner no matter what.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ thank you for reading! (don't worry there will be a part 2! i was never satisfied with the ending so i decided to leave the second half out until it was complete)
> 
> ❤ pls continue to give lots of love to the other fics and the upcoming onghwang projects as well!!
> 
> ❤ feel free to kudos and comment! (it helps me improve on my writing ❤ ❤)


End file.
